


The New Cradle

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death of household items, F/M, Fast learner, Mechanic!Thor?, One-Shot, Thor Is Not Stupid, intellectual attraction, physical attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Helen Cho has a lot of work ahead of her to repair her regeneration cradle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Cradle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/gifts).



> Written for RarepairThorWeek on tumblr. 
> 
> Was worried that I wouldn't be able to write anything for this wonderful Thor & rare pairs idea in time, but in two days I've done this and written another fic with a diifferent rarepair. I hope to get some Thunderwar done tonight and Thundershield for tomorrow. I dunno. I'll see. Fingers crossed! 
> 
> Basically its kind of AoU inspired from a Stargate SG1 episode. Also, Thor isn't with Jane. 
> 
> It's not beta'd but I have asked a Korean friend for some translations, so there might be some changes later when she gets back to me. All words in italic are supposed to be speech in Korean. 
> 
> This is also for my friend ereshai. I hope you enjoy this lassie. Much love. xxx 
> 
> \--------

All her hard work had been destroyed.

The cradle had been scorched, smashed, and was now lying in several large and lots of little bits on the floor. It was going to take months to repair and reprogram it all, even with Tony’s help and use of his equipment. Helen made a list of everything that needed to be replaced on her tablet and when she looked at it, she shook her head in dismay. 

There was a lot. 

“We’re really sorry.” 

Tony and Bruce looked at her like two little puppies who had ripped and shredded the couch, but it wasn’t their fault. Not really. She wasn’t angry at them, or at Thor and Vision. She wasn’t angry at anything, she was just frustrated that she had to start again. 

“We will help in every way we can. Promise.” Bruce said. 

“Thank you, gentlemen. I appreciate it. However, it’s late. I’ll start work on it in the morning.” 

Helen smiled reassuringly to the two scientists and walked out of the lab. She had some long weeks ahead of her, but now was going to be the only time she was going to get some sleep. Proper sleep. 

When she slipped into bed, Helen couldn’t help but smile. Her remaining here instead of going back to Korea would mean that she’d see more of Thor. If he stayed. She hoped he would. 

Helen pulled the sheets up to her chest and rolled onto her side. She closed her eyes and recalled seeing the Asgardian man for the first time. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Helen got the shock of her life when she walked into the lab the next day. She nearly dropped her mug of coffee seeing that her cradle had been repaired with parts and pieces scavenged from the rest of the room. Someone had used anything they could get their hands on to fix her machine. 

Helen did drop her coffee when out from underneath the cradle, slid the god of thunder. He was dressed wearing his black leather pants, along with a black sleeveless Metallica t-shirt that had "Ride The Lightning" on it. Tony had obviously given it to him. The shirt was quite tight against his muscular frame, but it certainly showed off his large arms, arms that were covered in oil, grease and dirt. His hair was tied up scruffily into a bun, some of which had come loose and now hung in messy tangles around his face and shoulders. 

“Good morning, Doctor Cho.” Thor greeted her with a wide and genuine grin. He rubbed his nose, smearing a streak of grease across it. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“You’ve fixed it?!” Cho ignored the broken coffee mug and rushed over to her machine. It wasn’t as sleek as it once looked, but it was definitely working again. 

“Yes. It’s the least I could do after I played a part in its destruction.”

Cho couldn’t respond to him. She began to babble with astonishment and awe in her native Korean tongue, whilst inspecting the modifications and newly repaired additions Thor had done to her experiment. She ran her hand over the bulky cradle, poked at a few bits that stuck out and continued to exclaim her astonishment. 

“I er… I think Tony will need a new toaster.” 

“You…?” Cho choked, coughed in astonishment and scurried around next to Thor. Sure enough, there was a part that had once been a state of the art toaster. “You fixed it with Tony’s toaster?” 

“Part of it. I am sorry. If you had wished me to have left it alone, I would have done.” 

Thor had repaired one of the most advanced technological apparatus in the world, in less than a night, and had done so by salvaging parts from a toaster. It was mind blowing. She began to talk in her own language again, further inspecting the cradle and furiously tapping notes into her tablet. 

“Did I do wrong?” Thor asked. 

“No. Not at all, it’s just… this should have taken months to complete. You’ve not only restored it but you’ve…” Helen laughed as she looked at the readouts on the new control panel, which looked like it came from a microwave. “You have increased it’s efficiency by over 50%!” 

“It needed a little tweaking. I hope it helps.” 

Tweaking? 

Of course. How could she have forgotten that Thor and his kind were more advanced than they were, or rather they had more understanding of how the universe worked. This would be so simple to him. It had completely slipped her mind that Thor was far more intelligent than Tony and Bruce. And her. He had never shown this side of himself before.

“It has helped.” Helen sighed and turned to face Thor. 

She smiled and once again she felt herself blush and she couldn’t form any words in English or Korean. Thor was dirty and greasy like a garage mechanic, like Stark was whenever he worked on his cars or drones. It was a very good look. 

“Then I’m pleased to have helped. Tony is also going to need a new microwave.”

“Thank you, Thor. For everything.”

“Kwenchanayo.” 

Helen’s eyes widened in surprise when she heard Thor speak Korean. Her heart began to race, her hands shook and the tablet she had been holding dropped to the floor with a clatter. She bent down to pick it up, but she shook even more when a greasy hand grazed hers and handed the tablet to her. Thor’s hand lingered on her hand and steadied her trembling shakes. 

_“Are you all right, Doctor?”_

He was still speaking Korean. 

No. She wasn’t all right. The attraction, the little crush she had towards him was feeling ten times more intense. He was speaking Korean! What didn’t this other-worldly man know? Her mind was awash with conflicting feelings and thoughts. 

As Thor helped her back up, his hold on her hand lingered and though she kept her face bowed, Helen knew he was gazing upon her with that charming smile on his lips. She could look up into those blue eyes and be swept away by his beauty… but she would be unable to ask the questions as to how he had reconstructed her cradle so quickly. 

Her scientific curiosity was being a little overwhelmed by Thor. She chided herself for being so weak in his presence. 

Any strength she did have left vanished when fingers lightly touched at her chin and lifted her face. She looked into those eyes and her breath caught in her throat. 

_“Doctor… Helen. You are a brilliant and intelligent woman. Your regeneration cradle is a marvel and a truly ingenious piece of technology. You should be proud of it. You’ve accomplished something great.”_

Helen had always known Thor to speak with a voice that could bewitch. The stories he told at the party were proof of that, but it was nothing to hearing him speak perfectly in her native tongue. 

It sounded so beautiful. 

She didn’t know that they had both leaned in. She didn’t realise until she felt his lips on hers, a soft warm kiss, traced with a faint and pleasant caress by the hair of his beard. 

Both of them pulled away quickly and they turned away from each other, muttering and apologising, flustered by what had happened. Helen couldn’t look at him for a while, but when she sneakily looked over her shoulder, as she pretended to check the cradle, Thor himself looked a little taken back by the kiss. He was smiling too, and it was so adorable. 

_“I er… did I kiss you or did you kiss me?”_ he asked, smudging more dirt on his face.

 _“I don’t know…”_ Helen smiled. _“How… how do you know Korean? When did you learn?”_

_“Last night.”_

_“You learnt Korean in a single night?!”_

_“Of course. I would have learnt quicker if the computer’s interface was not so… antiquated.”_

Helen laughed. He didn’t mean it as an insult, though Helen couldn’t help but think Tony and Bruce would be a little more protective of their computers. In human terms their computers were far from antiquated, they were the best in the world. 

_“Well... you speak Korean beautifully.”_ Helen said. Thor bowed in thanks. _“But I need to ask... can you… can you show me what you did?”_

His eyebrow rose in curiosity, only briefly, for he walked back over to her and took up her hand she held the tablet in. Helen froze as Thor dipped his face close to hers, their mouths so close together she could feel the warmth of his breath. Then in perfect Korean he spoke. 

_“I had gone to help you pick up the tablet. We touched how I am holding you now and then we did this…”_

He kissed her, she felt his lips touch hers, but this time he lingered. Helen felt an excited… electrical jolt transfer from him to her, along with the warm loving emotions that Thor must have been feeling. It was so overwhelming to feel his emotions along with hers that she barely managed to pull away.

The moment she did, she regretted it. She wanted to kiss him again, for longer too, but as much as she wanted Thor sexually, she also wanted him intellectually. The scientific part of her wanted to know his, but Helen also couldn’t fathom how any woman, or man, could refuse a sexual offer from him. How could she? 

Both parts of her were equally as strong as the other… both wanted two very different things from Thor Odinson, but she had made her choice. 

_“My apologies. I had meant to ask, could you show me what you did… to fix the cradle.”_

_“Ah… yes. Of course. I’m sorry.”_

Thor gave her a look of sincere apology and then Helen was enraptured by the pure joy that overcame Thor’s face as he began to show her his modifications and repairs. She understood (some) of what he was telling her, but most of it was beyond her understanding, or anyone else on Earth for that matter. It was all so fascinating. Helen found herself beaming just as happily as he was. 

Then in the middle of his explanation, when the two of them were both beneath the cradle and looking up into the exposed circuitry, Thor paused and turned to face her. There was a little period of silence, of him intensely gazing into her eyes, clearly a little nervous, before he was able to speak again. 

_“Doctor, would you mind… if I kissed you again sometime?”_

_“I wouldn’t mind… not at all."_ Helen turned away and pretended she was busy by poking a few circuits above her. _"I’d... very much like to have you kiss me again. Sometime?”_

_“Aye. Sometime. I look forward to it.”_

_"As do I."_

Of course the kiss couldn't happen now, even with their close proximity. This... the work was too much fun and both of them knew it. Both of them were more than happy to carry on talking and work on the cradle, but the promise of another kiss… did make Helen's heart soar with anticipation. As they were lying so close together, Helen could see and feel that Thor was just as expectant to that time. They were looking forward to it. Very much. 

_“So… where was I? Ah yes…”_ Thor rubbed his hands and carried on talking. 

\-----------

“Thor! What’s going on?” 

Tony and Bruce walked into the lab to hear the sound of a conversation in Korean, a passionate heated one. They saw Helen and Thor laughing, talking fast and loud about something, what it was they couldn't make out, but then they saw the cradle, which… which was repaired. 

“Point Break!” 

The couple stopped talking and turned to the new arrivals. Tony and Bruce saw how quickly their hands snapped away from each other, breaking their intimate touching and closeness. It made the two men smile. 

“Ah, Stark… Doctor Banner.” Thor came out from behind the cradle and began to retie his hair. “We were just…" 

“Did you fix the regeneration cradle?!” Bruce gasped, walking over to it and putting on his glasses to get a better look. Helen nodded and began to show him what Thor had done, but he stopped her before she could begin, pointing at something. “Thor? Is that…?” 

“Ah yes." Thor turned to Tony. "Stark. I’m afraid that you will need to purchase a new smoothie maker.” 


End file.
